The application of fluidized catalyst techniques developed particularly in the petroleum industry for effecting chemical reaction embodying the distribution of heat and/or the disposal of undesired heat has long been accepted as a major processing tool of the industry. For example, the catalytic cracking of oil vapors to produce lower boiling desired products and regeneration of the catalyst used in such an operation has been particularly useful for fluidized catalyst techniques. It has also been proposed to use the fluidized catalyst technique in the highly exothermic reactions of Fischer-Tropsch synthesis and the known Oxo process and other such exothermic processes primarly for the disposal of generated heat. In many of the fluidized catalyst operations developed, disposal of the reaction heat has been accomplished by many different techniques including transfer of catalyst through cooling sections and/or including indirect cooling means with liquids or a fluid catalyst to absorb reaction heat transferred directly or indirectly by the finely divided fluidized catalyst particles. Not only are these prior art catalyst techniques used for temperature control by addition and/or removal but it has also been found useful for maintaining selective conversions and extending the active life of the catalyst used in the process.
The present invention is concerned with an arrangement of apparatus and method of operation employing a fluid catalyst system in which methanol and related oxygenates are converted particularly to dimethyl ether and hydrocarbons in an upflowing catalyst phase system comprising relatively diluted and more dense phase systems. The exothermic heat of reaction is as herein after provided to provide desired product selectivity and prolong the useful life of the catalyst employed in the chemical conversion operation. U.S. patents considered in the preparation of this application include Nos. 2,373,008; 3,480,408; 3,969,426; 4,013,732; 4,035,430; 4,044,061; 4,046,825; 4,052,479; 4,071,573 and 4,118,431.